


明天又是新的一天

by Stephanie0208



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie0208/pseuds/Stephanie0208
Summary: 重要人物死亡预警！！！
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 2





	明天又是新的一天

德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫沉默地走回房间，一句话也没有说。表面上看，这只不过是结束了一天工作的一位政客罢了，他的冷漠也只是因为大量的工作。但事实上，全俄罗斯、乃至全世界人都知道几个小时前发生了什么。就在几个小时前，俄罗斯总统普京和统一俄罗斯党主席梅德韦杰夫在莫斯科红场发表讲话，也就是在这次讲话中，梅德韦杰夫成了反对派的活靶子，毕竟在反对派看来不久前纳瓦尔尼的死与他密切相关 ，所以他们把枪口瞄准了德米特里。但德米特里还是安然无恙，这并非因为射击者脱靶了，而是因为站在他身旁的俄罗斯总统替他挡下了这一枪。整个过程很快，弗拉基米尔几乎是出于本能将德米特里推开，在被子弹击中的一瞬间，他由衷感谢当年克格勃教会自己的危机感，否则，中弹的就是他的小师弟了。  
德米特里被弗拉基米尔巨大的冲击力砸在地上，他看向弗拉基米尔，但映入眼帘的却是铺天盖地的血和铺天盖地的红，他很想喊，但张开嘴却一句话也说不出来，只能眼睁睁地看着保镖冲上来按住总统出血的位置，然后把他抬走。直到地上只余下一摊血迹，德米特里才回过神，但直到坐上了前往医院的车里，他还觉得总统肯定没事，还抱着“子弹一定没打到要害”的侥幸心理，还想着以俄罗斯最先进的医疗水平肯定没问题。  
他颤抖着在胸前画了个十字。如果总统先生在他身边一定会嘲笑他作为政治家 的不冷静，可是他控制不住自己，他还是会想到那个血腥的场面。  
来到医院他才发现，他想多了。不管是之前的优秀特工，还是后来最有权力的俄罗斯总统，普京始终还是血肉之躯，自然比不过冰冷的子弹。  
德米特里来晚了一步，在他来之前总统已经被推进抢救室了，门外人很多，有两宫的人，也有速度快的记者。周围墙壁是冰冷的白色，空气中全是消毒水的气味，德米特里不喜欢这里，他总觉得自己一直在做梦，但这个梦境太真实了，真实地让他轻轻颤抖。  
十分钟后，抢救室有医生出来了，两宫的人立刻围了上去，医生低沉的声音在德米特里看来就是恶魔的低吟：“我很抱歉，我们已经尽力了。总统先生已经没有生命体征了。”米舒斯京看着他，这位俄罗斯联邦总理居然在等他的意见，这样的目光越来越多，梅德韦杰夫只是学着普京的样子说：“先不要外传，立即准备开会。”  
这应该是德米特里开过的会里最认真的一次，以前在普京主持的会议中他可以打盹，可以不打领带，可以直接倒在椅子上，甚至可以使用苹果设备 ，他觉得无所谓，反正总统也不会管自己。现在想想，正是这样过高的期望和宠爱，才给自己招来了杀身之祸，连带着害死了弗拉基米尔。这是一次特殊的会议，他们以最快的速度确定了选谁作为接班人，怎么发布新闻，如何安排葬礼… …会议结束后，新闻秘书佩斯科夫忙着接待记者，其他人也忙得不可开交，而德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫沉默地走回房间，一句话也没有说。  
“俄罗斯总统弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京于2021年2月14日下午2时14分因遇刺不幸中弹身亡，享年69岁。目前… …”德米特里关掉电视，从衣柜里拿出自己最喜欢的一件西装，然后戴上了“为祖国服务”三级勋章，他看着镜子里的自己，衣服是弗拉基米尔送的，勋章是他授予的，就连下周自己的总统之位也是他早就确定好的。“瓦洛佳，你可真行啊，你把什么都安排好了。”德米特里低低地说完这句就开始把那条弗拉基米尔送自己的领带打好，然后出门去参加俄罗斯总统的葬礼。  
坐在车里的时候，即使有黑色的防弹玻璃，德米特里还是能感受到窗外的阳光闪耀在未融化的积雪上，这个场景让他突然想起许多年前他和弗拉基米尔的第一次见面。当时弗拉基米尔主动给他打电话约他见面，他甚至还能想起来师兄在电话里隐隐的笑意，如果没记错的话，那天也是这样的好天气，只可惜同样的天气却是不同的心境。有那么一瞬间，德米特里甚至觉得车开得太快，以至于他不能和幻想出来的弗拉基米尔好好欣赏这样的景色。  
德米特里到的时候，已经来了很多人了，他用弗拉基米尔教他的方式向他们一一致意，然后走进了大厅。客观来说，莫斯科圣母大教堂通常被视为俄罗斯横跨欧洲及亚洲独特位置的象征，但此时德米特里没心思欣赏这些，他只是很难过，那个叫他“季玛”还给他买蓝莓蛋糕的师兄已经离开了，他再也找不到他了，不会再有人让他在喊“瓦洛佳”了。  
德米特里站在下面听大牧首念悼词，他听着那些华丽的辞藻，总觉得很生硬。在他看来，这大概就是自己于弗拉基米尔的特殊之处，只有他会在开会时候用苹果产品，只有他轻轻扣一下总统办公室的门就能直接进入，只有他可以称呼俄罗斯总统为“瓦洛佳”，所以其他人是在悼念他们的总统，只有他是在思念一个挚友，一个搭档，一段亲密关系。  
最后德米特里走上台，看着棺木里那张熟悉的面容，没由来的紧张，如果不是瓦洛佳挡下那一枪，现在躺在里面的应该是自己，毫不夸张的说，自己的命是用俄罗斯总统的命换来了，但是，这也不是他第一次救自己。他救过自己很多次，每一次德米特里都告诉自己一定要回报他，但这话不只说说，每一次的意外事件都使德米特里一点一点变得更好，但这应该是最后一次了。德米特里俯下身去，亲吻弗拉基米尔冰冷的额头，然后在盖上棺材的同时告诉自己，从今以后，俄罗斯的未来应该交给我。  
葬礼结束后，德米特里回到戈尔基九号，他看着桌子上的俄罗斯宪法和身后的国旗，莫名想到了2008年自己的总统就职仪式，不同的是，这一次身边没有了瓦洛佳。他站在窗边，看着情人节晚上的月亮和星空，努力把情绪化的眼泪憋了回去。他在心里默念两个词——“俄罗斯”和“瓦洛佳”，然后开始准备下一场部长会议。  
毕竟，明天又是新的一天 。


End file.
